Derek's dark past
by Ironfist101
Summary: It started when Derek and Chloe are kissing at the end do the Reckoning. A girl, with miss match eyes, torn clothes, and bleeding comes to warn them that the Edison group is not far behind. Should they trust her? Heck yeah! Derek X Chloe! First fanfic. (Don't judge) T for language.
1. Nikki

**Disclaimer: part 1:**

**me**:** *sobbing* **

**Chloe: hey, what's wrong?**

**me: E dunt own dercest ponders!**

**Chloe: *turns to derek* What did she say?**

**Derek: I think she said, 'I don't own darkest powers'**

**me: *sobbing harder* **

**Simon: Nice, bro.**

**Derek: what?**

**Chapter 1: Derek P.O.V.**

* * *

Itall happened when I kissed Chloe for the first time, well technically it was like our 10th, but this time no one was around to interrupt us. And I was in **_heaven_**! Her lips, taste, smile, face, everything was, and ever will be, to me, **perfect**. Then I heard footsteps coming toward us, from the woods. Quicker than I expected, I put Chloe be hind me, turning toward the steps.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked. Her big, blue eyes were full of curiosity and hurt. I **hated **that look. It made me feel bad, even though I didn't do anything wrong. "Someone's coming." I whispered to her. "Sh-should I-I-I b-e quiet?" She stammered. Man, her studder was flipping adorable! Then, something rustled in the bushes. I tensed, growling, I sniffed the air. 'What the-?'

I couldnt smell what was over there, except blood, lots of blood. An injured animal? A person? I couldn't tell, and that made me more tense.

The first thing that I saw was a battered up shoe, then a torn pant leg, a shredded jacket, then her head. Big steams of blood trailed down her face, she had the same skin tone as me, jet black hair. But really caught my attention was her eyes. One, the right, was a deep blue, bluer than Chloe's, which I didn't think was possible. Her left, was a different story, that eye was like, well, a serpent green color. Weird, but cool. "They're- they're c-coming." She said.

"Who's coming?" Chloe asked. "The, Edison group." She said shakily. "Who are you?" I asked, more like growled. But she completely ignored my question, and continued. " I have t-to warn K-kit." She said as she wobbled pass me. "You know my dad?" I blurted, not meaning to say that. She looked back at me with recognition, "Derek?"

"Who are you?" I asked again. She took a breath about to answer, but her eyes rolled back and she fell. I caught her before she hit the ground. Chloe gasped, terrified. "We need to take her to Lauren and dad." I said. She nodded, big eyed, she looked scared. "Derek?" She said, "What happened to her? How does she know about the Edison group? **_Who_** is she?" She asked, as she helped me carry the her, putting the girls arm around her neck, which I did as well. "I don't know." I answered, "But I bet dad will

* * *

It took us five minutes to get to our room. We came from the side door, closest to the room, of course. we put the girls hood up, to hide the blood that was running down her face. Chloe gave her her jacket, to hide the rest of the blood. No one saw us, **_Thank_** **_God_**, but before I could open our room door, it swung open. "Where have you two been...?" Said Chloe's aunt, Lauren.

She stared at us, the girl between us included. "What happened?" She asked, hurrying us inside. "We don't know, we were taking a walk,..." Lauren scoffed, but I continued, "... When I heard footsteps, and here she is. She was covered in blood and..." I wasn't sure how to word what I was trying to say, but thanks to Chloe, I didn't have to."She told us that the Edison group was coming." She said, "And she had to tell Kit."

Lauren was dumbfounded, as we set the girl in a bed. "Do you even know her name?" Lauren asked. "She fainted before she could say it." Lauren nodded the set to work. She examined the girl, which I didn't stay to see, then patched her up. Then I realized something, "Where's dad, Simon, and Tori?" Chloe and Lauren answered at the same time, "Pool." I tilled my head, "Why? It could be dangerous." And I stormed out.

* * *

**Chloe P.O.V.**

Derek stormed out, which made me laugh. Things were going back to normal, or as normal as they could be. Then there was this girl. Who was she? How did she know Kit? Was she one of us? Lauren said that her wounds weren't that bad, an cut on her head and scratches. The only major thing was a bullet was shot straight through her leg, but it wasn't bleeding that badly. "Good." I said, "How long before she wakes up?" Aunt Lauren thought about It, "A few hours, at least, but if what she said is true, then we don't have that much time. Plus she still needs to rest, Sweetie." The door then burst open, revealing a Simon and Kit were soaking wet, Tori who wasn't as wet, and a ticked off Derek.

Tori was complaining about something when she saw the girl on the bed, "Who the heck is this?" I shrugged, "I don't know." Tori gave me a stink eye, "Yeah, that **_really_** helps." Derek looked like he was going to swat her, "She came to warn us."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked. "She came out of the bushes, all bloody and looking like crap, then she told us..." Again Derek couldn't word it, and again i came to his rescue, "She told us, the Edison group was coming and she had to warn Kit." We all looked at him. Kit had his eyes glued on the girl, and looked as if he seen a ghost. **(a/n: no pun intended, j.k) **Hewas pale, and was shaking. "Dad?" Derek asked. "Are you ok, Kit?" Aunt Lauren asked. "Nikki?" He whispered. "Huh?" A confused Tori asked.

"Her name is Nikki." He fell into a chair, looking sick. "So, you do know her?" Derek said arms crossed. "Yes, but..." Kit sounded unsure, "I thought..." He tried again and failed. "You thought what, dad?" Simon asked. "He thought I was dead." A voice said. We turned to the girl, who was sitting up, rubbing her neck, "Ow. My neck is killing me." Everyone, except Kit and Lauren, (and me, I guess) went on the defensive. Tori had a energy ball at ready, Simon was waiting to cast, and Derek put me behind him and growled at her. And get this, she laughed. "Kit, I am hurt. You really didn't tell them anything about me?" She said sarcastically, as she pointed at Simon and Derek. "You know why." Mr. Bae said simply. Her cool, but weird, looking eyes looked as then, " Thank you. I appreciate it."

Now I was filled with questions, but Tori as usual, beat me to it, "Who are you? How do you know Kit, and Derek and Simon? What are you?" The girl or Nikki, as Kit called her, looked at Tori, then Kit, while pointing at Tori. Mr. Bae nodded, and Nikki turned back toward Tori and said, "You must be Victoria Enright, or Tori, right?" Tori was dumbfounded, as she nodded slowly. "I will answer all your questions, as soon as my friend gets here."

"Friend?" Derek said

"Don't worry." Nikki said, "Luna won't bite."

"Who's Luna?" I asked as a light tap came from the window. "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come." Nikki whispered, under her breath. Wait! How was I able to hear her so clearly? Never mind, I paid my attention to the window. I was shocked at what I saw there.

**A/N: please review! Tell me if I need to make spelling changes, or grammar. My second one will come soon!**


	2. The cabin

**Disclaimer: part 2-**

**me: *sigh***

**Nikki: hey, what's up with all this sighing today?**

**me: I'm trying to think of a disclaimer for this chapter.**

**Nikki: *lean against wall* Why don't you get Derek to do it, like in the first one?**

**me: *sour face* but that's so... unoriginal.**

** Nikki: *sigh* fine! I'll do it.**

**me: No! I won't allow it!**

**Nikki: *gagged* huhm?!**

** Tori: *enters room* what's going on?**

**me: coming up with a disclaimer!**

** Tori: why don't you say, 'I don't own darkest powers, or it's characters'?**

**Nikki and I: *sweat drops* **

**me: thanks Tori... Thanks a lot.**

**Tori: No problem**

* * *

**Nikki P.O.V**

Luna was right by the window, carrying a bag. I tried to get up without flinching, and failed, but a little pain didn't stop me from opening the window. She leaped in, with out another thought. Man, she was a show off.

she stood there with her hand on her hip, as she looked around. She looked the exact opposite of me, very light skin, with white hair to match,(Even though, she was seventeen) her eyes were miss matched too, only different colors, red and yellow.

"Hello, everyone," she said, in perfect english, **thank God**, "I'm Luna, though I bet you have heard everything about me already." I rolled my eyes, 'And there's the pitch,' I thought as I saw everyone's shocked faces, 'and it's a home run.'

"Actually, Luna, I was just talking about you." I say, dead panned. "Really? What about?" She asks, and I smirk. "Well... I was explaining how stuck up you were, and how bossy you are, and..." She didn't let me finish, "That's not funny Nikki!" I laughed at Luna's fuming face, when someone clearing their throat made my pause.

Derek had his arms crossed over his chest. Man, he grew up so much since I last saw him.

Anyway, so Derek continued, and said, "Ok, earlier, you said the Edison group was coming. What did you mean?" I jumped at the reminder, "Oh, right! We need to leave right now!" A blonde woman shook her head, "No. Nuh-uh. You were hurt, badly enough to have to stay in bed for a while."

Luna looked at me, "You got hurt?" I nodded, "It's only a little scratch."

"You were shot straight through your leg!" The blonde woman continued. Oh jeez. Luna screeched, "They shot you!" I took in a big breathe, and looked a Luna, "I'm fine. You know me." I looked at the blonde woman, "_**You**_ don't know me. You don't know my powers. What I can do. When I say I'm fine, I'm fine." I looked away from her, who now had her mouth wide open in shock, and looked at Kit. "You guys, need to grab your stuff. Now!" And everyone broke off, and packed their stuff, while Kit check out. Within minutes, everyone was ready to go, Luna just jumped out the window, again. Show off. Then we were out of the door.

* * *

**Derek P.O.V**

I was lost. One second I was with my girlfriend, then the next, BAM! We're runing again. Man, it sucks! But what are you going to do?

As as we ran to the field, Luna jogged next to me and Chloe. "So youre the famous Derek, huh?"

"What do you want?" I snapped, getting a look from her. Then, she caught me off guard, and laughed. What's up with those two their laughing? Are the crazy or something? My thoughts were caught off by a sound of a gun. We all skidded to a stop, and dropped, except Nikki, who looked around. "We need to get to the cabin!" Luna yelled. Nikki nodded in agreement as I asked, "Cabin? What cabin?" Nikki held out her hands and took a breathe in.

Then, unbelievable, pressure weighed us down, like a giant rock was on us. The only ones who seemed unaffected was Nikki and Luna. "What is this?" I managed to get out. "This is just some of Nikki's power!" Luna answered. "Her power?" I thought, as I looked at her. What happened next, shocked me. A black hole-ish portal formed in front of Nikki.

The weight seemed to have slid of us, toward the portal. "You need to hurry! I can't hold this forever!" Chloe moved forward, but I grabed her, saying, "No way! We don't know what will happen if we go in there! How can we trust you?" Luna sighed, fuming. Then ran next to Nikki, then looked at us, "Then fine! Get captured, and live in a cage!" Then she stepped through the portal, disappearing from sight. Simon then jumped up, and followed her, without looking back. Dad and Lauren, went in after him, Tori not far behind. Chloe pushed against my hold, not wanting to hurt her, I let go.

She turned, and looked me in the eye. Catching her meaning, I sighed, and nodded, following her to the portal. She held my hand as we stood in front of it, then together, we stepped through. It was a very... Plesant feeling. Warm and comforting. Then, it was gone. I was blinded by the morning sun, as I stepped out into a meadow, with long grass, a small steam, and a cabin in the middle. "Where are we?" I heard Chloe mudder, we both jump when we hear Nikki say, "Welcome to my home." Then, she fainted, again.

"Nikki!" Luna yells, from not to far away, catching her. "Hurry. We need to get her inside." And we follow her to the cabin. And as soon as the door closes, we hear a small cry, "MOMMY!"

well, I know that this is short, but I have writers block. Tell me if they are any mistakes, or errors I need to correct, k? R&R! XD


	3. Emma

**Disclaimer: part 3-**

**Me: *Scream***

**Derek: Wha? What's wrong?**

**Me: I don't own Darkest powers! X'C**

**Tori: oh? Is that all?**

**Me and Derek: Tori, just go away!**

**Tori: Fine! *spins to walk out the door, but stops and looks over her shoulder* you don't own the characters either!**

**Me: *throwing a vase at her***

**Tori: *Dodged it***

**Derek: Almost *X(***

* * *

**Chloe P.O.V**

It was all so strange. I mean, my boyfriend is a werewolf, and I can see the dead, so..

..Yeah this was a lot stranger. It was when we all walked into the cabin, that Nikki and Luna were talking about earlier, and when we heard a little screech, "MOMMY!" And out ran a little girl, stopping in front of Luna, who was holding Nikki.

"**_Mommy_**?" We all said, confused, but Luna and the little girl ignored us, carrying Nikki inside. "Lu? What's wrong with mommy?" The little girl asked. Luna put Nikki on a couch inside, then patted her head, "It's nothing. Mommy's just tried, she used a lot of power to get all these people here." Sharply, the little girl looked at us, glaring. Then walked up to us.

"You did this to mommy?" We all looked at each other, avoiding her gaze. "Emma." Luna said, warningly, "introduce yourself, _**then**_ chew them out." She nodded, her cheeks bright red at her rudeness, I think.

"I'm Emma. Mommy **_is_** my mommy. Who are **_you_**?" And Emma crossed her arms, fumbling a little a first. "That's my girl!" Luna said, as if excited by Emma's rude tone.

Derek crossed his arms, while the rest of us had our chins slam to the floor. Derek, didn't seem that all offended, or impressed. "I'm Derek." He said simply. The little girls eyes widened, "Un-" she didn't finish, as she put her hands in front of her own mouth, as if to tell a secret she wasn't supposed to say. She looked at Luna, smiled, and said, "Oppsy. I all most told him."

Derek tensed at that, "What did you mean by that? Luna? What did she mean?"

Emma stuck out her tongue and said, "As if I'm going to tell a meany like you!"

Then, Emma ran to Luna, who picked her up, swung her around onto her shoulders. "OK!" She said, clasping her hands together, "Why don't I show you the guest rooms, show you around, let Nikki 'cool down'. Then, when she wakes up, I'll make dinner!"

So she took us down a hall, pass the kitchen where the couch Nikki was laying on was. All of us, even Kit, was a little out of it as we followed her. Rows of doors lined the hallway. Each one was decorated differently, with names on them.

"Um, what's up with all the doors with names on them." Tori asked, being one of the two who seemed the most ok, right now. Luna smirked, "Why wouldn't we have these many rooms? Almost 14 others live here."

"F-fourteen!" I stammered.

Simon continued for me, I was in shock, (again), "B-By others... Do you mean...?" One of the doors swung open, revealing four girls, maybe 13 or 14 of age. "Luna! Can you be more quiet? We still have five more hours before we have to..." the girl stoped and looked at us, so did the other three, they stared at us for about five seconds before they started squealing.

"Oh my gosh! They're finally here!" A dirty blonde one said, obvious the youngest of the four, and.. Wait, was that a tail behind her? It was! She had a tail like a wolf or a dog. And now that I look at her she seems a little canine-ish.

"We _**have**_ to tell everyone," A dark haired one said, she was pretty pale, and had pointed ears that reminded me of an elf, until I saw her teeth, all of them were pointed.

"Or... You could wait, and keep them for yourself." Suggested the last two, simultaneously. They were obviously twins, with red hair, pine green eyes, and just plain adorable!

"Good idea! And I bet most of everyone is still hunting!" The dark haired elf, person, said, before, literally popping out of sight.

We all jumped, when her voice was suddenly behind us, "I'll take this one!" She said, grabbing onto Simon, who was blushing profoundly.

"No fair!" The young blond said, stomping her foot, "You can't use your powers like that! Just because you're a fairy hybrid, doesn't mean you get first dibs! Plus, you said I could chose first this time!"

A fairy hybrid? Never heard of that before. I looked around and realized, 'Where's Emma?'

The fairy stuck her tounge out, still holding onto Simons arm, Derek was too confused to do anything, who wasn't right now? "Well, you should have been quicker about it, instead of gaping at them like the She-Wolf you are!"

The blonde girl gasped, as if deeply offended, while the twins seemed to be enjoying the show, standing in between Derek and me. "What is going on?" Derek asked, as he watched his brother being tugged back and forth like a game of Tug-a-War.

The twins said, together, "Don't mind them. They're always like this when someone new comes by. Something about, 'First impressions have to be the most memorable' or something stupid like that."

"Sh-should we stop them?" I asked the twins, and the shook their heads, "No, last time someone got in between them and a guest, the cabin almost burned down," They sighed, "Again. Besides, it'll be over in five...four...three...two and..." Luna smacked the two upside the head, sending them flying, and Simon scrambling to hide behind her. "WHAT ARE YOU?! A COUPLE OF BABIES? GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER, OR SO HELP ME, ILL KICK YOUR ASSES ALL THE WAY TO CHINA, AND BACK!" Distant crying was heard from down the halls, and the twins say, "Nice job, Luna, you woke up the baby."

Luna seemed really confused, and started panicking, "Really? I did? Crap!" The crying turned to wailing, as Luna rushed down the hall, saying, "Why can't Nikki ever be up when he's crying, or being fussy, or..." That's all I heard, as she went into a door, the twins closely following.

I decided to follow too, so I walk toward them, ignoring Derek's hushed, "Chloe! Get back here!" I walk into the room.

It was bigger than I thought it would be, maybe one or two stuffed animals lying in the crib, that seemed to be carved out if wood and sticks,** (A/N: picture the crib Locke makes in Lost) **andeverything was a different shade of blue that went so perfectly with, everything. In the middle of the room, Luna, and the twins surrounded a baby, about six, maybe seven months old. He had a bundle of soft, brown hair. Tiny feet and hands, and as I got closer, I noticed how big his eyes were. Not like alien eyes, that are bigger than their face, but just eyes full of joy, and laughter and everything awesome about this world.

"Wow. He's... He's beautiful." I say, mesmerized by the child.

Luna scoffed, "I think you just ruined his manly pride before he had any." I laugh, realizing what she meant, boys are stupid that way, "Maybe, but when he's all grown up, he won't remember it." Luna chuckled, softly, "Yeah, I guess." She says, slowly putting the now sleeping boy back into his crib. "How about I show you to your rooms now, huh?" She whispered, while the twins covered him up, and carefully kissed his head, which made him giggle in his sleep.

When we walked out, I couldn't stop smiling, even when Tori said, "Hey, swipe that grin off your face, it's creepy." I continued to smile and said, "Your just jealous because you missed out on seeing him." She scoffed, and walked with Luna, saying, "What the heck do you do to Chloe?" I chuckled, feeling a strong arm go around my waist, and Derek whispered in my ear, "So what was he like?"

I just looked him in the eyes and said, "Beautiful, just beautiful."

* * *

**Derek P.O.V**

Her smile was breath taking when she walked back out, with Luna and those weird twins beside her, from the baby's room.

Even now, half an hour later, she still had that glow, that grew brighter every time we bring up the baby incident.

Anyway, so Luna showed us the two guest rooms she had, one had two beds, the other four. And it was only when Lauren and dad went in the two bed one, after a lot of words, did Luna say to us, "This cabin is enchanted, you know. Room wise anyway, the cabin can make rooms appear and disappear to the amount of people that's inside, and for guest, makes any room as big, or small as you want, even the amount of beds can be arranged."

Chloe seemed confused, "What does that mean?" Luna smirked at Chloe's innocence, as she explain, "It means that you all had an influence on how the room was arranged, you all, secretly, wanted the same room together, same with Lauren and Kit." Chloe turned red, as did the rest of us, except Tori, who was laughing her butt off.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Luna said. While Tori giggled out, "Why not? It's not like either of them are my parent!" I saw Chloe and Luna tense at Tori's words, I was a little confused by the reaction from them both. Until Luna, laughed, and said, "Wow. That's going to be a fun conversation later." Tori, Simon and I said, "Huh?" When Luna turned, calling over her shoulder, "Nikki's up. It time I make dinner, and for you to meet the rest of the family."

* * *

**(A/N: YAY! I made it longer this time! And today is my mothers birthday, though I couldn't think of anything to get her, so I just made her something. XD Please, don't forget to Read and Review!**


End file.
